in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CITRONtanker/Randomness! (Getting some stuff off my chest)
If you'll excuse me, I have some ranting to do. These are just some things on my mind I figured I would discuss, to give you a look inside of me. Enjoy! I'll try to be entertaining, so sit back and read! Long Live the King I might have said this once or twice before, but my favorite non-Pixar Disney movie is The Lion King. I might hate Shakespeare, but The Lion King always manages to impress me for so many reasons. It has amazing animation, great songs, and a wonderful cast of characters- it is a masterpiece that has aged flawlessly. But this trend Disney has been doing- these live action remakes. It's really starting to tick me off, from a dark and edgy Alice in Wonderland, to a similarily edgy Jungle Book, and the plain medicore ones, like Dumbo and Aladin. But this one has me pretty conflicted- one of the one hand, I do think, as a film, it looks passable- most of the voices are faithful recreations of the original- well, except for my boy Scar. You cannot recreate the voice of Jeremy Irons. Yet, on the other hand, I can assure you it will not be as good as the original. Some way or another, I know Disney will botch this up. I don't hope they botch it up, but I'm not getting my hopes up for this only to be royally disappointed. Genies>Bugs I don't like Hollow Knight. Yeah, I said it. Hollow Knight is a Indie game that has received critical aclaim from so many critics. It's a Metroidvania game, one that I could never ever get into. I don't like the dark, bleak feel of it all, from it's graphics to it's music. I'm more into bright and chippier games. But even ignoring that, which would be a stupid game on it's own, Hollow Knight is a pain in the butt to navigate. I despise games that never give you any hints at all at what to do next, and Hollow Knight is sadly one of those games. I could never get anything done, nor get invested into it's world. Compare it to Shantae and the Pirate's Curse, one of my favorite Indie games of all time- it has great gameplay, that might require backtracking, but it also can point you in the right way, lovable, and at times hilarious characters, colorful, charming graphics, and one of the best soundtracks I've ever heard in a game, bar none. Of course, your view may differ from mine due to personal taste, which makes us all so wonderfully unique. So... Netflix picked up Cuphead Yeah, you read that right. Netflix is going to be making a series based on the game that has menaced me for long enough, and will continue to next year. Great.... They showed a teaser image- initial thoughts? It's not looking very good. The animation is not the style used in the game, of course. Come on, Cuphead looks amazing! That's not good enough for you, Netflix?! I can't say much on this yet, because no footage has been shown, but those voices had better be good. #Shantae4Smash I wanted this before the Shantae 5 opening. Sakurai... just don't do anything stupid, okay? Sans and Steve do not belong in Smash. The Sword and Shield thing Here we go. I'm honestly surprised as to how this has developed- first it was the National Dex thing, and now it has developed into- basically people finding any minor problems with the new Pokemon games and complaining about it like, to be quite frank, children. I love Pokemon as much as the next guy, but really? The National Dex thing is essentially barring a large number of Pokemon from bring avalible in the games, even through transporting. From a collecting standpoint, I could not care less about this scenario, because I can never get the National Dex completed anyways. From a competetive standpoint, I can understand the complaints, because I can't use my teams from other games. But what do I say to others who treat it like a complete game-breaker? ''Raise other Pokemon. ''Is that too hard? Now, everyone is just piling on Game Freak and The Pokemon Company, from everything from reused attack animations from the 3DS games, from the whole Dynamax thing, and no Mega Evolutions or Z-Moves. I'm not one to take my anger out on fanbases, but I'd like to send a message to these complainers- grow up. If Pokemon never made changes, you would complain about the games being to similar, and when they do, you still whine about it. At least the Undertale fanbase keeps their unholy awfulness to one game.... but this is out of control. What a joke.... Dr. Daisy?! Yeah... we're done here. Hope you liked this, and let me know if you want more! This is CITRONtanker, out! And yes, I'll try to be more active. Category:Blog posts